


朱利安·德尔菲克的秘密日记

by blackcofe



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcofe/pseuds/blackcofe
Summary: 如果豆子坐上光速飞船，比人类和安德先一步来到了卢西塔尼亚星
Relationships: Bean/Ender Wiggin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全年龄向，HE锁定，但总的来说，前半部分有点虐，有主要角色“死亡”，改了一些设定，算半原著半AU吧

1

内战结束后的一个小时里，豆子写了段程序，确保电脑里文件永久性删除。他沉默地看了看满地的打印文件，把它们一张张拾起，放进机器，粉碎。这是他一直以来的习惯，最重要的东西只记在脑子里。这很安全，比电脑安全，只要他活着，就没人知道这几天发生了什么。他和格拉夫在屋里呆了整整五天，除了吃饭和短暂的睡眠，他们一刻不停地读着地球上传来的任何消息。分析，预测，然后采取行动，一如豆子以往在做的一样。起初他答应格拉夫，只是为了让安德能够安全地回到地球，但是，自从格拉夫告诉他洛克和德摩斯梯尼就是安德的哥哥和姐姐之后，他便不报任何幻想。机器吱吱地响，一张一张纸变成一条一条纸片，又从一条一条纸片变成一堆一堆白色粉末。豆子看了一会，突然很想找尼古拉聊一聊。尼古拉总会替他保密，他可以把自己的秘密告诉他。豆子感到有什么东西再也回不来了，眼睛一酸，蹲下身，紧紧抱住自己，哭了出来。

格拉夫站在门外叹了口气，他一点都不想现在进去。医生告诉他安德的状态很糟糕，他有点担心。或许，他们不该在战争一结束就告诉孩子们他们在指挥真正的舰队，而且他们胜利了。但他们确实控制不了自己的情绪，人类再也不用活在恐惧里，即使付出惨烈的代价，人类还是赢得了生存的权利。

格拉夫从安德那回来时，豆子已经恢复了情绪。

“豆子。”

“你都听见了。”

格拉夫顿了下脚步，还是走到他身边，拍了下肩膀说：“我有事想请你帮忙。”

“安德怎么了？”

“他……看上去好多了……唔……医生们一直让他在房间里……休息。当然，马泽·雷汉偶尔会去看他。”

“你们竟然把他关起来！”一瞬间，豆子感到一阵愤怒，“他救了全人类！你们就这么对他！五天了！你是怕我再次和你们作对才让我来帮你吗？让我处理来I.F的棘手事，这样就不会有其他人去阻碍你们可笑的治疗，别以为我不知道你一个人完全能够处理这些！”

“我不否认我确实能处理，但绝不会那么快。”格拉夫顿了顿，“事实上，我已经帮安德申请了上将军衔，一旦通过，就能为他追领费用。”

混蛋！这个人真是了解我。豆子暗骂。

“豆子，安德的精神状态……不太好……我们花了三天才让他醒过来。你可以继续使用我的账号做一切你认为需要做的事。另外，我已经安排尼古拉过来，他明天就能到，然后在这里完成剩下的课程，结束后我们会送他回地球。当然，如果你愿意也可以和他一起，他还不知道自己是你哥哥。这段时间是你赢来的，你让I.F的孩子们都可以回家了。”

格拉夫的话让豆子快速冷静下来，他确实了解豆子，除了安德，没有人能牵动豆子的情绪。

“然而和平的时间并不长，不是吗？你认为会多久？半年？或者一年？”豆子问，“你之后打算做什么？”

“我不知道。而且你说的，他们会把我送上军事法庭。现在我只想享受为时不多的和平时间。”

“你在逃避话题。”

“我以为这几天我们相处得还不错？”

“是不错，不用你说我也会去的。”豆子耸耸肩，“谢谢你，格拉夫上校。”

“不，应该是我感谢你。必须承认，当初我确实想过要把你赶出战斗学校。”

“我知道，但你最终没有那么做。”

格拉夫笑了：“真有你的。去看看安德吧。”

豆子走到门口，把手掌按上一旁的锁，转过身说：“真上军事法庭你也不会有事的，格拉夫。”

“现在又叫名字了？”

格拉夫和豆子对视一笑。

安德，能帮的我都帮了，格拉夫想。

2

豆子来到走廊时，管理员已经把所有人集中到了一起。米克说他在没电的环境里呆了整整五天，什么毛病都没有了。其他人都笑了，点头说对。佩查看见豆子走过来问，你怎么样豆子，这几天还好吗？豆子点点头回道，跟你们差不多。

管理员走了过来，说带他们去安德那。一路上，管理员告诉他们安德的状态很不好，他昏迷了整整三天，醒来后一直不说话。他们在一间隔离治疗室门口停下。豆子终于看见了安德。

安德还穿着战队的衣服，整个人缩成一团，听见佩查喊他后，伸了伸腿，却没能成功站起来，抬起头，勉强地朝他们笑了笑。

豆子快步走上前，他想告诉安德一切都结束了，但当见到安德疲惫的眼神，他沉默了。

佩查站在一旁安慰着安德，米克和阿莱说或许他们回到地球可以去学校，过一个孩子应该过的生活。所有人都笑了出来，笑着笑着，泪水就流了下来。

“我不再是你们的指挥官了，对吗？我不想再指挥任何人了。”安德说。

“你不用指挥任何人了，但你永远是我们的指挥官。”米克说。

快想想！豆子在心里对自己喊道，我还能对他说点什么？为他做点什么？

安德突然伸出手一把抱住豆子，大声哭了出来。

豆子有一瞬间不知所措，他从来没有被人这么紧紧地拥抱过，他感到安德的眼泪从肩膀上一滴滴地流下来，心里一酸，伸出手，紧紧地回抱住安德，跟着哭了出来。

3

尼古拉发现豆子不太对劲。虽然豆子还像以前一样和他亲近，一起吃饭，偶尔也一起去图书馆，但他总是不见踪影，偶尔还会半夜偷偷跑出去，到清晨才回来。格拉夫告诉他豆子的身世时，兴奋和喜悦让他忽略了豆子的反常，现在他终于平静下来。豆子，不，应该说他的亲弟弟——朱利安·德尔菲克，看起来太平静了。他们刚经历过一场战争，豆子却不像其他人那样自责或者愤怒，相反，他什么反应也没有。然而没有反应往往也是种反应。尼古拉躺在床上翻来覆去地想，也许，豆子早就知道那是场真正的战争。

门外传来很轻的脚步声，是豆子回来了。

“你回来了。”尼古拉靠着床沿说。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，你开门前我就醒了。”

豆子点了下头，一口气爬上床，钻进被子。

“如果你想待在安德那可以一直待着……好吧，安德怎么样了？”

“已经不会在梦里咬伤自己了。”豆子一直想跟尼古拉聊一聊，于是他接着说，“尼古拉，安德再也回不了地球了。洛克和德摩斯梯尼，就是安德的哥哥和姐姐。”

尼古拉吃了一惊，问：“他们不希望安德回家吗？安德知道吗？”

“他会知道的。而且是洛克不希望他回家。洛克——就是他哥哥彼得，想要统治地球，安德回家就会成为他的傀儡。”

“你觉得安德会帮他哥哥打仗？”

“他害怕彼得，更害怕变成像彼得一样的人，所以他到现在都在自责。他快被自责淹没了。格拉夫给安德父母写过信，告诉他们安德再也回不去了。他们也回信了，说他们理解。安德的父母把他放弃了，让他一个人待在宇宙里。”

尼古拉想了一会，说：“也许他们并不那么想呢？也许他们认为让安德活下来最好的办法就是让他留在艾洛斯呢？”

“我没这么想过。”豆子说。

尼古拉笑了，说：“就像我们的爸爸妈妈。爸爸知道你还活着的时候，高兴得快哭了。”

豆子躺回床上没再说话。过了会，听见尼古拉说：“你真的那么爱他吗？豆子，我不会要求你跟我回家，如果你想留在艾洛斯，我想爸爸妈妈也会理解你的。爸爸妈妈是世界上最好的人了。但是答应我好吗？不要急着做决定。”

豆子很惊讶，尼古拉为什么要同他讲这些，但他还是回道：“我答应你。”

安德的状态一直不好，豆子想。格拉夫以为安德至少能开口说话，但他却把自己彻底封闭了起来，如同锁进一座高塔里。他认为自己是总指挥，应该对一切行动后果负责。但是他错了，具体指挥的一直是我们。然而战争已经发生了，虫族已经全死了，或许，安德将一直活在自责和内疚里。他和我不一样，我从一开始就知道这不是一场游戏，这是一场真正的战争，知道自己在做什么，也知道训练的目标就是为了消灭她们。我对虫族感受不到悲伤。我和别人不一样吗？或许吧，毕竟我的基因被修改过。

如果安德叫我留下，我会留下来吗？他会吗？不，他不会的。他一心只想着虫族，想了解她们为什么全部待在母星等着他。好吧，如果他真的开口，我会留下的。尼古拉会伤心吧，或许爸爸妈妈也会，但我从来都不知道有爸爸和妈妈是种什么感觉。尼古拉说爸爸妈妈是世界上最好的人，这太不理智了。世界上根本不存在最好的人。卡萝塔修女收养我是因为她的信仰，当然，从结果来说我也得到了我想要的，格拉夫让我帮他只是为了他想得到的职位，战斗学校里只有尼古拉对我好，还有佩查。如今尼古拉已经和我绑在一起了。安德……好吧……他是挺好的。所以我是喜欢他的。但为什么尼古拉说我爱他？我只是尽可能地在帮他，做了能做的一切，这就叫爱吗？这太难理解了。安德才是懂得爱的那个人，不是我，大家都愿意听他指挥，而我，只是因为教官叫我来指挥，他们才听我的。

豆子想着这些睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

4

安德已经不再昏睡了，虽然偶尔睡觉的时间有点长。今天人们给他颁发了将军的徽章，然后告诉他，他没有将军该有的战舰。安德微微一笑，他不在乎。战队里所有人都来了，他们看着安德戴上徽章，抱成一团又哭又笑，然后安德拥抱了他们每个人。等到大人们走开后，他们围上安德，叽叽喳喳地聊了起来。  
“他们给每个人都做了一次评估，包括在战斗学校和战术学校的，说地球上的课已经不适合我们了，我们已经全都会了。所以，如果我们有自己想学的东西，只要告诉他们，就能在这里读完基础课程，回地球直接上大学了。”米克说。  
“我放弃。我还是选择去读高中。”佩查说。  
“为什么？”韩楚问。  
“因为我想过普通人的生活。”  
“哦……”韩楚似懂非懂地应了一声。  
“嗯……”米克也应了一声，“不过我已经想好自己要学什么了，我要学天文……”米克讲起各种行星时，眼神闪闪发亮。  
安德突然发现，他并不了解他的战队，应该说，已经不了解战后的他们了。每个人似乎都找到了自己想做的事。除了我，安德想。或许我也应该找点事做。可他看了看周围弯曲的，低矮的墙壁，却问自己：我该做点什么呢？我最了解的就是虫族。从六岁开始，我所有的时间都在思考该如何打败她们。为此学习数学、天文还有军事战略，研究从古至今的很多战役。除了研究她们，我还能干些什么呢？  
“……德？安德？”  
安德听见豆子在喊他，“怎么了？”他问。  
米克说：“唔……你还好吗？我是说，我们都很担心你。”  
这两个月，他听过各种各样的劝慰，几乎所有人都告诉他，这不是你一个人的错，是教官骗了我们。然而现在，他们都像米克一样憧憬着未来。  
“我没事。”他点点头。可他依然摆脱不了一个想法：他就像彼得一样残忍，又冷漠。彼得像扎在一块柔软土地里的一根刺。  
米克跑到他身边，用胳膊肘推他一下，说：“我说吧，豆子总是特别关心你。”  
安德笑了笑。要说有谁没有安慰过他，那就是豆子了。安德盯着灰白的地面，好一会都没有回答。  
米克看了豆子一眼，他正在和尼古拉还有佩查讲话。于是他靠近安德，小声说：“要我说，他该对你有点信心。我可不认为你会干出什么疯狂的事来。”  
不，也许豆子是对的，也许我确实疯过，可能还干过什么事。  
安德想了一会，笑了，“他总能知道我想干什么，也知道我想要什么。”  
米克耸耸肩说：“好吧。”他看了安德一眼，用满不在乎的口气说道，“我看，你对他也挺特别的。”  
“什么意思？”安德转过头问。  
米克楞了一下，拍拍安德的肩膀说：“没事，没事。”便大步走开了。


End file.
